


Video et taceo

by w959727



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Summary: *video et taceo: I see and keep silent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *video et taceo: I see and keep silent.

墙上的石英钟如同上了发条，在他脑海中越走越快，每秒一次两次无数次，发出令人焦躁的响声。他看眼前人嘴唇一张一合，听不见声音，像隔着玻璃观察一条缺氧的金鱼。  
面前人像一台打字机。松本小声说，打字机。  
“您说什么？”打字机停下说话。  
松本面色坦然道，“我想要一台打字机。”  
打字机抽了抽嘴角，语气没什么感情，“我会提醒樱井さん把这一项加进圣诞节礼物备选清单，希望现在您能认真听我说话。”  
“不用客气，给他换一个不会搭错衣服的助理就是最好的礼物。”松本说着假笑了一下。他陪樱井出席正式场合服装讲究相衬，于是松本必须等着助理给他发樱井的服装搭配才能开始着手选衣服配饰。上个月新来的助理为樱井配了一条绿底暗纹金丝线的领带和一对金色袖扣，松本翻遍衣柜也没找到合适的款式，索性装病拒绝了。  
松本将手机藏在桌下，从同事群组挑了熟人开始发邮件：我被绑架了，请速回电。  
醒酒器中的冰块化成水，瓷盘加热过两次也凉了。樱井同他约好的时间过去了两个半钟，松本还是只见到了他喋喋不休的秘书。他不动声色扯开衬衫领口，以免窒息。  
秘书事无巨细嘱咐他记住和樱井共同出席的日程，不能签跟樱井有明显利益的客户，不要回答记者不友善的采访问题。他似乎昨天也听过一样的话，去年也听过，他的生活是重蹈覆辙，循环往复。他委婉建议对方可以通过邮件沟通这些琐事，但从未被采纳过。  
“您不能接日本工业新闻的案子。”秘书讲得平淡，在松本面前投下惊雷。  
松本皱眉，屈起手指关节叩在桌面上。“我不知道什么时候还接过这类案子。”  
“没有接当然最好，防患于未然。有家财团想低价收购报社。”秘书说了名字，松本耳熟，想起是樱井竞选资金最大的捐助者之一。  
“何况这家报纸常捏造党派和议员本人的虚假新闻，如果您接了，难免会被写您和议员感情不合。”  
松本感到好笑，“你还担心这个？你老板跟我关系如何，你最清楚。”  
“您也要谨言慎行，没有不透风的墙。临近大选不能出什么差错。”松本时常在媒体上露脸，加上樱井的缘故，很受记者关注。  
松本听出对方话里似是而非的弦外之音，“你说什么？”  
“议员很看重您，今天原本准备了结婚纪念日的礼物要亲自送给您，只是没想到会议延迟了，他很快会赶回来的。”秘书已经转移了话题。  
他还想追问，救命电话好巧不巧响起来。松本接起电话，熟练地编造了一通某个客户被警察逮捕的瞎话，是说给樱井的秘书听的抽身借口。  
电话对面他的合伙人二宫司空见惯，问了一句，连问号都不用加，“又被樱井翔绑架了吗。”  
松本已经挂断了，动作利落拎起面前装意面和海鲜的瓷盘进了厨房，凉掉的食物全数倒进垃圾桶。走进衣帽间前他问，“你老板什么时候回来？”  
秘书看了手表，“大约三十分钟。”于是松本知道樱井一小时以内回不了家。他挑一顶帽子，宽大的帽檐压到眉下，遮住他满脸低气压，  
“转告他，礼物留到下个纪念日送或者留给他自己，无所谓。事务所有急事我要先走，今晚不一定能回来。我知道今天他特地约时间是因为到了易感期，临时有事我也很抱歉。如果有生理需要，可以找别的Omega解决。”松本拉开门，示意秘书站到外面，“你在这儿等他。葡萄酒不能喝了，主菜也必须倒掉。他要是好心，请他帮忙收拾餐桌和餐具。”  
秘书面无表情，目送他逃进电梯。

松本一路逃到事务所写字楼前，钻进常光顾的酒吧。周末晚上热闹非凡，松本在人群扰攘中挤出一条路，找到角落里打手游的二宫。  
二宫在对战中，带着耳机屏蔽周围环境，懒得看他。松本顺手拿起面前的威士忌苏打喝一口，冰块化开，酒精味道寡淡。  
松本恹恹倒空整杯，将自己缩成一团。二宫一局终了，为随机匹配的队友送人头叹了口气。松本问他怎么周日还在事务所，二宫倒了倒空的酒杯，对松本讲，“酒钱你付。”  
松本自觉叫了第二轮酒。  
“办公室网络比较快。”二宫敲敲玻璃杯口，“你被绑架是怎么逃出来的？”  
“被放鸽子了。”松本眨了眨眼，眼睫半掩着。他为了晚餐忙碌了六个小时，几乎整天没有进食，酒精落肚感到胃里像要烧起来。“明天开始我要请三天假。”  
二宫哦了一声，问他是不是要到发情期。松本应了，他的周期一直很规律。  
“樱井翔陪你过吗？”  
“他明天要去四国。”松本摇头。  
“你要怎么过？”  
诡异的停顿。  
“我准备了两倍用量的抑制剂。”  
二宫对他报以怜悯目光，“包办婚姻害人，信息素匹配度这类指标就不该存在。我听有传闻说樱井翔大选之后要入阁了，你不然吹吹风提议废除强制的信息素数据采集和匹配测试。”  
“我哪能晓得他要做什么，他的消息我要从电视上知道。”松本苦笑。  
“对你来说是好事，”二宫夹了一颗坚果拨到松本面前，“会有更多人指名你签合约的，毕竟都想跟樱井翔搞好关系。”  
松本垂下眼看着坚果在小碟子里滚了两圈，“别太早下定论，指不定还是丢掉的合约更多。去年他支持取消互联网企业的税收优惠，两家网络公司都拒绝跟我们续约了。”  
“少了五个亿的年收入。”  
二宫举起酒杯又叹了口气，倒是提醒松本，“日本工业新闻找了我们事务所吗？印象中听谁提起过。”  
“我前天跟你打电话说的，不过八字还没一撇。这家报社母公司的常务跟我是校友，前几天碰巧见到，说到他们正在找律师，如果胜诉可以拿到母公司和关联会社的法律顾问合同。”  
“还跟谁提过吗？”  
“暂时没有。原本我觉得没戏，那家会社有固定合作的律所，我们不在考虑范围。”二宫停一停，“但今天下午听说这次的案子没人接手，想明天跟你和其他人商量。”  
松本犹豫一会儿，把樱井秘书的原话转述给二宫。  
“很奇怪，好像比起我，他更早得到消息。”松本作结，摸到下巴上新出的胡茬。  
“这个案件是记者爆料政府虚假预算，被起诉泄漏机密，很多人关注也不出奇。”二宫敲了敲手机，“话说回来，我今天下午做了些功课，想跟你求证。”  
松本一目十行看完了对方手机屏幕上的新闻报道，讲的是政府虚报预算的事件中有某商会的利益输送，该商会和政界联络频繁，被二宫高亮的一段提到几年前商会试图以联姻的方式拉拢樱井翔的家族，但樱井不愿意受掣肘，才选择了现在的结婚对象。松本干巴巴地感叹，“哇，好像在看欧洲宫廷历史。你知道哈布斯堡王朝吗。”  
“所以樱井翔跟你结婚其实是因为这个？”  
松本有些抵触“被选择”这类措辞，他咬了一口盐柠檬，龙舌兰粗糙的口感割开他的喉咙，“我不知道。不要突然开始聊八卦。”  
“可是我们在喝酒。”二宫用了很夸张的语气，“哪有喝酒不讲八卦的。”  
发情期到来前有许多预兆，松本此时从头到脚都酸痛发软，将脸埋进帽子里，假装还在思考。  
在他窒息前二宫戳了戳他，“乌鸦嘴。”  
“东洋保险的会长酒驾被捕了，你现在回去还是跟我去捞人？”  
松本自觉抱起外套结账。

电梯门打开之前，樱井翔想好了道歉的措辞。他很擅长让自己讲话听起来很真诚，这是职业本能，但樱井不明白能否算上是一件好事。  
开门的瞬间他意识到自己的苦心白费了。  
秘书蹲在公寓门口百无聊赖地看手机。  
樱井跟他的秘书合作了近十年，没有距离感，“你这样在门口等着，好像我们家养的狗。”  
“谁说我不是呢。”秘书抹了把脸，“夫人让我在这等您。”  
“你不要当面这样叫他，松润会生气的。”樱井开了门让出路，请秘书先进。  
他径直走进起居室，并不意外餐桌上成套的意大利菜。  
“夫人走之前说让您把食物都倒掉，再洗碗。”秘书没有把松本说让樱井翔出门随便找Omega的气话也转述出来。  
樱井摆了摆手，拿起瓷盘到厨房打开了微波炉。秘书在心里腹诽，他也不过是松本饲养的可怜小型犬。  
“松润生气了吗？”  
“夫人从中午就进厨房开始忙了。”  
微波炉运作的轰鸣声里人声沉寂，樱井听见自己开口说，“为什么总是意大利菜呢。”  
秘书用鼻音回应他不明意义的问题。  
“结婚的时候，我带松润去了我父母订婚的那家意大利餐厅，送了他一瓶红酒。从此以后每年结婚纪念日，松润都会做意大利菜。”樱井没带隔热手套，果不其然被刚加热的陶瓷烫到手，“但我其实更喜爱和食，也不热衷葡萄酒。”  
“不下厨的人没有资格发表意见。”秘书在他看不见的地方翻了个白眼。  
樱井说，“所以我也不会把这些话说给松润听，就像他明知道我今晚很可能会失约也还是早早开始准备。”  
反复加热的食物不在理想状态，只能作充饥饱腹用，不过对樱井而言没有太大区别。  
秘书问他今晚同党内干部开会有何成果，樱井想了想，“今天看到的民调结果和之前我们自己做的数据差异很大，要麻烦你这周找第三方做一次全新的模拟民调，越详尽越好，媒体影响的因素需要强化一些。”  
等秘书告辞，樱井打开了面前的葡萄酒，拔软木塞的动作很慢。酒是清新的霞多丽，水果香气让他想起松本的信息素。隔着阻隔贴片和人声喧哗，他第一次在熏人的暖气中分辨出如风浅淡的樱桃香气。  
他从风里见到春天。

松本跟着二宫在警局留到后半夜，打电话找人交保释金时头重脚轻，摇摇晃晃讲清楚话都费力。二宫拍了拍他的肩，才将不情愿的他送上回家的路。  
他不过喝了两杯酒，冷风一吹酒精作用早已消散，身体疲惫不堪头脑却清醒。但打开卧室的灯，他还是疑心自己喝多酒出现了幻觉。  
松本往后退了两步，确认自己没走错房间。他和樱井工作早出晚归，为了避免打扰对方休息，长久以来都分房睡。  
樱井被他的动静惊醒睁眼，维持着背靠床头的扭曲睡姿蜷缩着，“你回来了。”  
松本不自然地绕到另一边，将外套挂进衣橱，“打扰你了。”  
樱井揉着眼睛默不作声，观察松本换上家居服。松本自觉尴尬，正在犹豫找什么借口离开，被嗓音喑哑的樱井握住手腕，“先休息。”  
“我没有洗澡。”半推半就间松本没有挣脱对方，反倒被樱井制住另一边，他一看到樱井翔就心软。两人鼻尖相贴时交换气息磨蹭一会儿，樱井咬了他的下巴，接着是锁骨。  
“你去了哪儿？”樱井深埋在他的颈间吸一口气，“有很多奇怪的气味。”  
“警察局，客户酒驾被抓了。”松本难耐地动了腰，对方的下身滚烫顶住他，他屈起膝盖去触碰。  
樱井又深呼吸，终于抬头望进松本双眼，嘴角弧度带着委屈，“我闻不到你的气味了。”  
“我贴了阻隔贴片。”松本艰难地侧过头露出后颈。信息素诱人，他有恻隐之心，也实在承受不住樱井这样看他。  
对方倒是很兴奋地凑过去用牙齿撕掉贴片，刺进后颈的腺体，唇齿间被樱桃的汁水充盈，他回到春天。  
松本在半梦半醒中被樱井和他深重的玫瑰气味顶弄着，如在海浪上沉浮，他在涨潮时不想落下。  
樱井忽然问，你的发情期是不是快到了。  
他落下了。  
松本用力睁开眼，“刚过去。”樱井又问，打抑制剂了？他点头。  
樱井在他敏感的胸前一咬，将他送回涨潮时，“对不起。”声音是潮湿而柔软的。  
同样潮湿而柔软的Omega用体温和呻吟如潮水般紧紧卷住他。

易感期的Alpha容易索求过度，他放过松本时天光将亮，但神智清醒。松本则困倦得几近昏睡，迷糊地嘟囔着没有收拾樱井的西装。  
樱井吻了他的额头，轻声说自己已经打包了行李。  
对方翻身躲进棉被里，“好累。”  
“那就不要去上班了，待在家也很好，我会养你的。”樱井笑出声，内心久违地有被填满的感受。  
松本已经睡熟了。

松本醒来时将近中午。他打开手机看时间，跳出满屏幕的新邮件提醒，一封都不想读。  
略带苦涩的玫瑰气味没有消散，松本纵容自己在樱井遗留的信息素里神游。樱井出门赶飞机时不过六七点，被吵醒的松本春梦犹在，他抓住樱井衬衫下摆和一丝飘忽的信息素不想放手。樱井如何应对他，松本不记得了，也许是吻了他，他在亲吻中里被信息素浸透。他回想那个吻，身体燥热起来。  
他们上一次有如此亲密接触起码是三四个月前了。松本望着天花板想，都是生理构造的错。他早已过了痛恨自己性别弱势的年纪，被樱井的信息素安抚时，偶尔还会感到微渺的幸运。他们的信息素是少见的单一气味类型，要达到高度契合比一般人更困难。他想到第一次得知自己的和樱井的信息素匹配度，超过90%，包办婚姻有什么不好。  
临走前樱井在他耳边讲，纪念日的礼物放在床边。松本拣起来看，方方正正过度包装的纸盒。  
邮件孜孜不倦地往外跳。松本拆着礼盒，回拨了一个未接电话，“你休假的时候我可没用工作来打扰你。”  
“你还好吗？”二宫没心情跟他开玩笑，“你和我要破产了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 有不伦描写。

“你还好吗？事情比较着急。”二宫没心情跟他开玩笑，“你和我要破产了。”  
“今年有三家会社没有续约，收入减少了30%。”  
松本听完对面顺口念客户名单，愣了一下，“我以为只有两家。最后一家的业务上个月好像还在做吧。”  
“因为是在做破产清算。”二宫翻了个白眼，“加上年初在名古屋设立了新的办事处但在当地没有开始拓展客户，几乎是纯支出。今年的财务状况很不好，下一期贷款银行只愿意放预期的一半。”  
松本拆出一条暗绿色的领带，停顿半晌。即使早有预料，破产的概念忽然逼近他，还是很不真实。  
“资金缺口有多大？”二宫说了个数字，两人一道沉默。  
“也许我们能在三个月内签到新的客户，”松本说，“可以争取一下日本工业新闻的案子。”  
二宫笑了，“那你跟樱井翔怎么交代？更何况这个案子未必能在三个月内结束。说到底要破产还不是因为他。”  
“丢客户又不是他的错。”  
松本不讲话，低头看自己的指甲边长出的倒刺，绿色领带在他手心被攥出皱痕。  
“另外有一个办法，”他听见二宫深呼吸，“有家外资律所提了跟我们合并，对面年收入20亿左右，有固定融资，我们提供办公设施，投票权各一半。”  
“但条件是管理合伙人只能留一个。”  
律所如今的管理合伙人只有他和二宫，松本自知树大招风，无论是出于性别还是招揽客户的目的。  
“对面给了多长的考虑期限？”  
“八周。”二宫放软语气，“我正在筹钱，不到迫不得已谁都不想合并。你别多想，好好休假。”  
松本熟悉对方这套大棒和胡萝卜理论，不由得苦笑，“我会想办法的。”  
他放过那条领带，对着光观察表面刺绣的纹路。领带看起来很像是给樱井翔竞选投钱的金主会佩戴的款式，要配金光闪闪的领带夹，一只手套三个戒指。

樱井摸到自己的袖扣，很规矩的款式，藏住底下不平整的袖口。他忍不住多摸了几下，褶皱仍然是褶皱。  
他出门时着急忙慌，手忙脚乱抓了一对袖扣，在下楼时一边打电话一边扣上，来不及照管美观程度。他这会儿有点想松本润，松本替他戴袖扣时动作干净利落，只需要看一眼。  
樱井一早赶到地方考察项目，开发商是他支持的新能源企业，而地方主政的官员是他父亲从前的下属，这位长辈请他帮忙牵线，又打探能不能从国会拿到定向拨款，樱井不好推辞。他对当地情况知之甚少，翻开环评报告装作认真阅读，其实大半内容看得一头雾水，樱井自认要当吉祥物。虽然还在易感期，但昨天难得和松本同床，他的焦躁已被对方的信息素抚平，神经松弛下来。樱井开始神游。  
他也许应该送给松本一对袖扣而不是领带，松本不喜欢领带。他还记得松本随口抱怨他的绿色领带很难搭配时的表情，皱着眉头不苟言笑，不是在开玩笑。对方一直迁就着他，他的衣着、他的工作和他的生活。樱井时常感到歉疚，但又暗自庆幸，松本愿意如此千般万般都迁就他，证明仍然还爱他。  
会议结束，开发商的负责人是他大学时代的同级生，和他寒暄几句，罕见地聊到了松本。樱井听到对方说，有离职的员工泄露商业机密，正在考虑起诉，他揣测明白对方的意图，“改天让松本和你们见面。”

信息素缠绵。玫瑰气味浓郁得化不开，松本浸在其中头痛欲裂。两种强势的信息素在他身体内冲撞，他在痛晕过去之前挣扎着去找止痛药。疼痛影响全身神经，松本手上不稳，刚倒出的止痛药从手上掉到不知哪里去。  
身后人靠住他绵软的上身，替他捡起滚落的药片，觊觎他颈后脆弱的腺体，“很疼吗？”  
松本一顿，抓住对方在他腰间作乱的一只手，“没事，你继续。”  
于是对方迫不及待进入了他。刚做过两次，处在发情期中的松本既湿又软，浑身都敏感，对方轻易地在他身上四处点火，快感和痛感在脑中交替，他不停打颤。  
松本的声音里夹杂着气音和呻吟，“好冷......不要在这里做，地毯......会弄脏地毯。”  
对方从他身体里退出来让他转身，松本感到一阵空虚，很快又被填满，口舌也被占领。他被抱起送回床榻，一路上对方的性器在他身体里越捣越深，让他不顾廉耻地叫出声。他知道这不对。  
然而对方是二十出头的年轻男孩，松本无法自控不停索求的表现让男孩受到鼓舞，更努力讨好他。  
松本盯着男孩的耳朵，耳垂光滑饱满，藏着不显眼的耳洞，不知为何就让他想起樱井翔。樱井二十岁时也打过耳洞，这让松本着迷，他至今都会在想象中比对看到的每一对耳钉挂在樱井左耳上的模样，即使他们认识的时候樱井已经不再戴耳饰了，松本有时以为自己是在妄想中弥补遗憾。他的耳洞对松本而言像某种隐秘的性癖。  
年轻男孩的信息素是他熟悉的玫瑰，但混杂着干燥香料和雪松的气味，像他珍藏过的香水。松本不喜欢如自己一般单调的信息素，太过纯粹，立刻就能分辨出是信息素而不是别的什么，他无法隐藏自己的弱点。  
男孩同样长着一双多情的眼睛。  
——戛然而止。  
松本不敢继续往下想。他下意识拿着眼前人和樱井翔对比，找到牵强的相似之处，好像能证明他背叛婚姻没有那么罪不可恕。他作恶多端，还要自欺欺人。  
何况樱井对他也不会有如此情热。  
几个月前抑制剂对他开始失效了，后来看了医生，是常年使用抑制剂有了抗药性。时隔多年他迎来一个毫无抵抗的发情期。松本从樱井衣橱里偷了几件厚重的衣服堆起来，然后将自己埋进去。樱井出门时阻隔贴片贴得很规矩，加上松本买的衣物柔顺剂香气持久，他在储存了半个夏天的衣物中很难捕捉到樱井的气息。松本不是没想过直接借用樱井的床铺，但要清洗和更换床单很显眼，会被樱井发现，他不想在樱井面前丢脸。  
久违的发情期来得猛烈，松本被生理反应折磨得不清醒，像被困沙漠抵御暴风，只想抓住一切往自己身体里塞进去。他给樱井写了一封前言不搭后语的邮件，问对方什么时候回家。松本在网上搜索Omega如何独自度过发情期，病急乱投医学着匿名回答使用棉条。即使是最大号的棉条他也必须一个小时换一次，更糟糕的是当他试图将棉条推进身体，会不慎碰到敏感区域流出更多体液，在一片混乱中射精。他甚至不能穿着内裤安稳度过半个小时。  
发情耗尽了他的体力。松本脸上泪痕未干，手机提醒迟迟不响，身后的电动玩具不停震动，他被原始欲望支配，没有任何快感，只有屈辱。  
松本想起那次发情期的结局，他筋疲力尽昏睡了一整天，醒来时看见樱井回复的邮件，说去海外出差下周回日本，口吻公事公办，用的还是敬语，多半是别人替他回的。他面无表情收拾了床单扔进洗衣机，想通自己不能再这样生活下去。  
年轻男孩注意到松本看着自己的脸失神，出声将他唤回，“润くん在想什么。”  
松本摇头。  
“今天过来的那个人是谁？”男孩释放在他身体里，慢慢退出。  
“房产经纪。”松本偏过头，他还在头疼，大脑像一片工地，充斥着杂乱无章的噪音和疼痛，“西川くん为什么问这个？”  
“那个人看起来和润くん很熟悉，润くん是称呼对方名字的吧？因此有点介意。”西川撇了撇嘴，松本一直欣赏对方惊人的坦诚，“润くん好像都不在意我的事情，从来不叫我的名字，平时也很少见面。”  
那双多情的眼睛直白地看向他，揭露他的恶行，要他忏悔。  
“抱歉。”他吻了对方的眼睛，额头和脸颊发烫，“抱歉。”  
西川被他因为疼痛而扭曲的面孔惊吓，反而手忙脚乱起来，“我只是随口一说，不要放在心上。润くん怎么像要哭了？”  
松本擦一擦眼眶，“抱歉。说起来，最近求职顺利吗？”  
对方顺从地露出泄气表情，这才让松本觉得他可爱起来，“投了很多简历也去了面试，都没什么回音。”  
松本听对方提到求职的会社名称，“有位老客户在这家会社工作，听他讲近期正缺人。我可以替你问一问。”  
“谢谢润くん！”男孩挺高兴地抱住他。松本有些招架不住对方的热情，笑了笑推开他，“我的手机没电了，可以借用一下你的吗？”  
西川解锁了手机递给他，心情雀跃打开了浴室的门。松本笑意在对方身后转淡，他打开通讯录，对方给他的备注加了一串emoji，他盯着排列整齐的emoji看了几秒，删掉了自己的联系方式。

启程回东京的飞机上，樱井昏昏欲睡。秘书拉下他的眼罩，将一叠文件送到他手上。樱井环顾四周，附近几排座位空出来，随行的工作人员走到机舱后方。他翻开封面嗤笑一声，“讨论民调不用搞这么神秘吧。”  
“我去打听了党内的竞选委员会给您看的那份调查，总体而言和我们的团队分析出入不大，弱化了去年政党的丑闻带来的负面影响。”他意有所指，有内阁官员去年被曝要求政府低价向教团出售土地，信用度大打折扣。  
樱井应了一声，“也是老一套了，知道很多议员没有资金做民调。”  
“那份报告的分析忽略了另一个因素。”秘书示意他翻到后面一页，“选民愿意看到您和夫人一起出现。夫人在不同年龄层中间反馈都不错，年轻人认为他作为Omega有自己的事业，而且不定期出演电视节目，对他的个人形象评价很高，中老年选民欣赏他一直支持您的工作。”  
樱井不再说话。  
“正在考虑后续的竞选宣传中加上更多您和夫人共同出席的活动，比如一同访问福利院之类。”秘书说，“因此希望你们近期能改善一下关系，起码明面上不要看起来会吵架。”  
“原来你是这么看我们的，”樱井斜了他一眼，“可惜我和松润不吵架。”  
“不吵架最好。您心里要是过意不去，听说夫人的律所最近运转状况不好，您可以帮一帮忙。”  
“确实我最近要给他介绍客户。”樱井一顿，“以前有人反对我跟他结婚，很多人说他是政治的局外人，能帮到我太少而我会给他太多。现在的状况倒是正相反。”  
“但你们还是结婚了，证明您有远见。”  
樱井干笑，“让我下定决心的是我父母的话。”  
原本的结婚对象是父亲选的，是当作为他前途布局的一步。他人的指点议论和颐指气使让尚且年轻的樱井很不堪，他向母亲报告自己的意愿，希望能得到支持。当年正处多事之秋，父亲的竞选未出马已失败，母亲发起结婚三十年来最为严重的一次冷战，他生怕父母对上视线就会吵架。  
他对母亲说，不知道应该如何做妥善选择。  
母亲一眼看穿他反骨，冷笑一声问他，要向谁妥协。  
“如果你对他真心实意，就不要跟他结婚。”  
樱井当时以为母亲是拿他出气。  
秘书听毕眯起眼看着他，“你结婚的时候快三十了，叛逆期倒是很长。”  
他垂下眼。年轻人不听陈词滥调的劝告与训诫，但有人才过二十就被陈词滥调规训，而有人一直年轻，直至体会到一意孤行的惩罚。他是后者。  
“介绍客户对夫人来说是雪中送炭，但对您来说可能会有道德问题，会被当成是利益交换的一部分。”  
樱井咳嗽一声，“我会注意的。你好像对他了解事无巨细，我还不知道他的律所经营困难。松润从不说这些。”  
秘书低下头，“这是我的工作。以后还要经常麻烦夫人。”  
“你确实没有少麻烦他。”樱井长叹一口气，“飞机还没起飞？我给松润打电话。”  
电话响了好几声才接通，不像松本的作风，“你还好吗？”  
隔着电波松本好像也昏昏沉沉，“还好。”樱井问他是不是在生病。  
“我没事。”松本的声音很低。  
樱井简短地讲了想让他和客户见面的事，“如果能尽快解决这个案件，对方愿意和你们律所签三年的法律顾问合同，之后三年内会社的所有纠纷由你们代理。”他听见松本在敲键盘，想必是在查这家会社的信息。  
“我近期都有空，麻烦你安排了。”松本吸了吸鼻子，“谢谢你。”  
樱井语气有些微妙，“你何必跟我这么客气，我们结婚很多年了。”  
“对不起。但是谢谢你。”松本的鼻音越来越重。  
“如果感冒了就告诉我，晚上我会带感冒药回来。”樱井匆匆挂断电话。松本话里有难言之隐，他听得清楚，但不愿去想。樱井意识到最明智的选择是不要打开魔盒，只要他不让对方将真实想法说出口，松本就不会离开他。


	3. Chapter 3

好多人啊，松本润在他耳边小声说。他每回都要讲这话。说得多了自觉并不合适，还是忍不住。  
樱井翔正在开一瓶酒，松本闭眼也知道是苏格兰威士忌，有咸涩的麦芽香气。樱井很潦草地回应了一句，总觉得比以前人更多了。  
他们参加完樱井家一年一度的祭祖，将樱井的父母和弟妹送回实家。家人才离开，樱井就迫不及待找出藏在汽车后座的酒瓶，好像学生时代熬完期末考试要昏天黑地看完积攒的漫画。  
樱井家称得上是大家族，旁系的长辈同侪人数众多，连樱井翔都很难认全，不得不提前几天开始做功课，将人脸和名字对应起来。在这方面松本倒是不费脑筋——他只要跟着樱井叫人就行。  
他更苦恼和樱井家的人社交。倒不是说他不擅长交际，只是樱井家的人大多从政从商，三句话不离本业，想试探又相互忌惮，较着劲说些滴水不漏的场面话。松本平日讲话直来直去惯了，如此绷紧神经说废话实在耗神，赶在脑中那根弦断掉之前他宁愿跟樱井的弟妹聊学业和时下流行的电影。现下连一向自由主义的樱井母亲也私下问了他几句，诸如近来和樱井翔关系如何，打算几时要小孩，末了语重心长讲做事谨慎多考虑后果云云，老生常谈。松本听出这话不寻常，只是太累了没能多想。  
樱井往酒杯里兑气泡水。松本悄悄睁开眼看他，看他骨节分明的手，放松的唇部线条，新剃的鬓角。樱井上午去电视台录采访，化妆师将他鬓边长度不尴不尬的头发剪掉了。虽说到了眼下季节这个发型并不合时宜，松本还是移不开眼。  
“你在看什么？”樱井明知故问。  
他知道松本很爱看他，默不作声地看，看他睡觉和走路时的背影，看他做不起眼的小事，似乎漫不经心实则小心翼翼，还自以为不会被他发现，想与他对视，他却总是躲闪很快。  
松本被自己噎住。他在“挺好看的”和“这个发型不冷吗”之间犹豫了一会儿，最终赌气没讲出话来。  
樱井乐得看他生气再给他顺毛，有一些微不足道的成就感在其中。他转开话题，聊到他们上周去看樱井母校参加的大学橄榄球比赛。这是竞选前宣传活动的一部分，竞选团队安排几家媒体拍他们一同出现的照片，做了公式化的访问，樱井私心觉得拍得还不错。  
松本对此习以为常，他更在意比赛本身。他开始看橄榄球不久，对规则和战术了解不深，时不时要问樱井几句，到后半场对方索性给他做了实时解说。樱井家年纪最小的弟弟也在大学打橄榄球，在全国大赛前最后的红白战发挥平平，没能进入正选。樱井带着松本去看了比赛，樱井有事提前离开，松本一头雾水看完了全场，去更衣室看望小朋友时感到很惋惜，多讲了几句安慰话。  
“我以前也打过橄榄球。”樱井的酒杯杯口朝向松本，松本停一停才接过酒杯，他不想拒绝，也不想放纵自己。  
“你也能打橄榄球？”松本刮了两眼对方瘦削的身型，烈酒入口让他的神经变得松弛，“擒抱对手的时候怕是要被弹出去。”  
“看不起我？不如你来试试看。”樱井忽然扣住他的手，手上用了劲，很难挣脱开，又凑近他颈间，淡薄的酒气打在他耳垂上，松本预想到自己的耳朵已经开始发烫。  
又来了。松本下身一热，樱井眼神中的暗示他很熟悉，“今天不行。明天要开庭。”  
樱井更靠近握住他的腰，嗅了嗅他颈后，声音有些沙哑，“还没到？”  
松本摇头。难得他的发情期不准，这让他有点紧张，他预约了要去看诊。樱井又吸了吸鼻子，阻隔贴片严丝合缝包裹着对方的腺体，他很轻地笑一笑，从僵硬的松本手里拿走酒杯一口饮尽，“我会等你的。”  
松本脸上又红了。  
汽车开进公寓的停车场，松本要先回去。临下车前樱井留住他，原本是秘书给樱井使眼色要他提醒松本，后天有一场慈善拍卖他们要共同出席并捐出一件私物。松本回头看他，灯光将他的眼睛照得透亮。  
周末最后的夜晚，他久违地感到与对方紧密。樱井不想开口，不想扫兴。于是他抬手吻对方的手背，“早些休息。”  
松本想笑，但说不出什么话，他反手拍了拍对方，“你也是。”

周一是黑色星期一。  
松本负责的案件第一轮询问没达到预期目标，新邮件提醒他下一次和银行会面的时间，樱井的工作人员留了电话留言提醒他慈善拍卖的事项。他还记挂着发情期迟迟不来也许会在检查之后得到意外结果，这事无论如何不能说出口，在心里转了好几回，让他很不安。回事务所的路上连遇五个红灯，松本在等红灯的间隙想了想，可以让樱井给自己的自传签名然后捐出去，这是绝对会被樱井的公关团队否决的方案。  
二宫知道他参加樱井家的聚会，特地来找他聊天，“周末跟一屋子的目标客户打交道有什么成果？”  
“谁敢接他们家人的案子？”松本白了他一眼，“跟政客有关的案件大多涉及机密，即使知道其中百分之一，我和你可能坐二十年牢也都不够。”  
“姓樱井的也有正经生意人吧。”  
“大海捞针。”松本摆了摆手，“再说樱井家的人未必看得起我。”  
“律师行当本来也是低端服务业，不是生计所迫谁来做这个。”二宫撇了撇嘴角，“银行还是不肯多放款。你明晚有空吗？”  
松本接过对方递过来的新闻报道，有间老牌财团的继任者夺权成功，炒掉了前任雇的律师团。冠在财团前的姓氏很耳熟，他一时没想起来。  
“明晚本社的新任社长办了聚会，我收到邀请，不如你和我同去。另外关于之前日本工业新闻的案件，报社那边特地提了要跟你面谈。”  
松本收到二宫发来的地址和潜在客户的喜好，复制粘贴进日程软件，“见一面再拒绝也好，显得我们态度诚恳。”  
“上午有人送了花过来，不过按照大楼的管理条例你不在场时不能代收文件以外的物品，就退回去了。”二宫从文件夹里抽出一片信封，“只留了这个。”  
几年前松本在负责某个案件时曾经在律所收到用以恐吓威胁的炸弹，尽管最后证实是虚惊一场，事务所和写字楼仍然升级了安保。  
松本拿了裁纸刀，将信封整齐划开，这是他的强迫症之一。信封中只有薄薄一张卡片，他看了一眼飞快地将纸片塞回去，扔进碎纸机。  
“恐吓信吗？”二宫翘起了腿，“来送信的是一个挺年轻的小男孩，不见到你甚至不愿意离开。”  
“是私事。”松本别过脸不想回答。  
“发生在办公室就不是私事了。”二宫饶有兴致，并不打算放过松本，“如果他之后还来这里，对事务所影响不好。”  
“他之后不会来了。”  
二宫皮笑肉不笑，“你怎么知道？”  
松本跳进自己挖的坑，讲不出话，找出一张一千元的纸币叠起放进对方上衣口袋，“现在开始你就是我的律师，你对接下来我们之间的任何谈话都有保密义务。”  
二宫抽出纸币用手指一掸，“我收费没这么低。”松本沉默注视他一会儿，直到对方将纸币对折放进上衣口袋。  
松本挑重要的讲了，男孩是他的外遇对象，一共见过三四次，已经分手了。二宫又问，怎么能确定他不会再来？  
“替他找了个职位，要常驻福冈，应该近几天就要入职了。”  
二宫啧啧，“小男孩现在这么不依不饶，你是单方面分手的吧。不说你这个做法不负责任又无情无义，至少你也是公众人物，律所信息在网上都有，最不济也能去电视台堵你。”松本在某档普法的电视节目有不定期出演。  
“我也没想到，当时没想清楚，”松本叹了口气，想到当时头疼不止，脑袋一热就做了决定，“毕竟只见过没几次，平时也很少主动联络我。”  
“何况二十出头的人有三分钟热度，过几天就忘了。”  
“你也别太小看现在的年轻人，”二宫问，“你二十出头的时候在做什么？”  
松本正想反驳，忽然住口。  
他在这个年纪刚认识樱井翔。

第一回见到樱井翔，是在对方毕业前的联谊场合。当时樱井心情很坏，迟到进门，脸上阴云密布，玩纸牌游戏一言不发吝啬一笑，果不其然输得一塌糊涂。惩罚游戏是把他和第二轮输掉的松本关进衣橱。通常在黑暗中的时间被关着的人会做亲密举动，然而樱井心情糟糕透顶，懒得应付这类幼稚的高中生游戏，衣橱外面吵吵嚷嚷，他一心想逃离。  
衣橱狭窄，难免有肢体接触，松本喝了酒有点得意忘形，重心摇摇晃晃倒在樱井的手臂上。樱井冷着脸刺了他一句，“离我远一点。”手臂却没撤走。  
松本抬起眼先看到对方形状可爱故作冷漠的嘴唇，和弧度漂亮要看透他的眼睛。他想，这人肯定很会接吻，还会接吻时睁眼看人，看到对方受不住为止。  
他开始产生不能自控的情绪。他湿了。  
松本那时候还没太学会如何收敛自己的信息素，樱桃气味隔着贴片透出来。他多少有些心猿意马，又往身边人的手臂上靠近。  
樱井甫一进场就闻到一丝很淡的樱桃味，给了他能短暂呼吸的空隙。当下樱桃的气味环绕住他，温暖而潮湿，如同雨过天晴，春日将至。他被诱惑住了。  
他们开始接吻。樱井果然吻技高超，信息素的玫瑰气味由浅至深侵占了对方口腔的每一寸。松本原先看着他的，才对视一眼脸颊就烧透。分开时松本像块融化的棉花糖覆在樱井肩上，轻轻啄对方的下唇，恋恋不舍。  
那时他尚未意识到从此他要和一缕玫瑰香气相互缠绕，再难分开。他向来不愿意考虑渺茫的未来。

前一晚喝了酒，第二天上午樱井起了水肿，下属多看了他几眼，欲言又止。  
他今天要面对背景调查和敌意提问，这是竞选过程中的前置准备，确保他不会被突然袭击的记者问懵。  
每次选举前他都会经历一次拷问，像蜕一层皮。他的生活在被公众严格审视之前，要先经由他自己审查，这个过程让他想起学生时代考前临时抱佛脚的努力。  
负责提问的是他合作过几次的独立调查员，和他握手时脸上带笑语气上扬，试图表现出轻松氛围——他们都知道这次提问的氛围不可能轻松。调查员身后跟着的年轻助手倒是死死盯着樱井不放，樱井听说年轻人是大学的校友，原本还想握手寒暄两句，对方照旧只是盯着他，一时间空气凝固。  
调查从最基本的背景开始，大多樱井能猜到——问他显眼的家庭背景，他身处的阶层决定他如何看待选民和政治环境，他如今的成就有多少是借助家族的力量，这些问题他回答了近十年，标准答案能倒背如流。他知道这些回答是没人在意的，只是有人想问。  
更尖刻的问题包括他在上个任期内推动的政策改革如何失败，他是否承认自己分析错误或者受到利益驱使作出不明智的决策。樱井做了诚恳表态，但不能解释，他不能为自己辩解，否则看起来像是狡辩。  
末尾则是个人道德问题，最为舆论关注和议论。某位同姓远亲的腐败丑闻拉他下水，过往甚密的旧交移民海外疑似洗钱，他动用自己的影响力为家人谋利，甚至问到他和父亲的政见不合。樱井逐渐放松，通常问到这一步，证明调查员手中没有太多证据，已经无从下手。他问，这个年纪还和父亲意见相悖，是不是会显得叛逆期太长。所有人都笑了。  
他本以为会到此结束。  
“最后一个问题，”调查员抬起手，翻了翻手中的资料，最后一页是空白，“您如何看待您的伴侣对婚姻不忠？”  
樱井第一次听到这个问题，下意识想要反问。他按捺住自己，“恕我无法回答假设性问题。”  
“如果是事实呢？”调查员赶紧补充，“有些提问并不完全真实，是为了测试您对虚假消息的回应。”  
他强迫自己深吸一口气，“我无法确定事实，因为内人没有告知过这件事。我会先向他求证，然后作出答复。”  
调查员点头，“这类未经证实的问题不必要正面回答。”  
“您和您的伴侣互相完全坦诚吗？”一直没讲过话的助手冷不丁地发言，樱井听着语气觉得耳熟。  
他点了头。秘书提醒他，要把回答说出口。  
“您支持废除信息素数据采集和匹配测试吗？”调查员想要阻止助手的盘问，警告他这不是这次调查的主题。  
樱井摆了摆手，对方气势汹汹，反倒挑起他的兴趣，“虽然如今谈这个问题为时尚早，但保护隐私权利和平等权是大势所趋，希望未来能实现婚姻自由。”  
“假如能够实现，您和您的伴侣会考虑离婚吗？”这个问题问得露骨，让樱井不明意味。  
“我会尊重他的意愿。”  
对方脸上露出诡异的笑。

结束后樱井回过味来，他拉住秘书想让对方调查年轻助手的背景。原本他想最坏结果也不过是竞选对手的支持者，也认为对方提问的切入点很少见，如果背景清白，以后做模拟辩论时也可以请来帮手。然而秘书留了那位助手的联系方式之后，竟然罕见地紧张起来，压低声音要跟樱井单独聊一聊。  
他锁上会议室的门，秘书还在酝酿措辞。  
“那个年轻人和夫人认识，”他说得很谨慎，“和夫人约会过几次，已经不再见面了。夫人帮他找了一个远离东京的职位，处理得很妥当。”  
樱井一片混乱，他对秘书这种扭曲事实的措辞方式很不满意，想反问所谓处理妥当如何会变成让一个小孩找上门来示威。他咬住牙齿。  
再讲话时他的嗓音快哑了，“是什么时候认识的？”  
“那个年轻人是您母校橄榄球队的。”  
他沉默几秒，反倒大笑一声，赶走了秘书，“我今晚会写完路边演讲的讲稿，麻烦你先审一遍。”  
面前日历上写着他今晚的安排，字写得密密麻麻，看得他眼睛疼。讲稿写了两段，他翻来覆去地读，日文变得很陌生，于是他开始敲键盘，每一句都是病句。樱井揉乱头发，随手抓了支笔把日程上挤在一起的几行字涂黑。日历的侧边摆着他和松本的合影，在抓拍的瞬间松本替他摘下欲坠的胸针，神情专注温柔。  
他忽然想起爱上对方的瞬间。他和松本有约，对方到得更早，等待他的时间空虚漫长，松本将空座前的餐具摆成奇怪形状，然后工整复原，如同风过不留痕迹，他仍在等待。风从来抓不住。  
樱井将照片倒扣在桌面上，强迫自己集中注意力，提起笔在日历空白的边框用更小的字重写了一遍日程安排。


	4. Chapter 4

最终是樱井拿主意选了一幅画送去拍卖。  
他的画排在第五号，前一样拍品是某位富商收藏的古董，是只在博物馆的宣传画册上才能见到的珍品，叫价持续了十分钟，樱井手心一直出汗，他小声问松本，要不要把画买回去。松本正在回二宫的消息，二宫催他来见潜在客户，他做贼心虚想尽快抽身，冷不丁被樱井一问，眼皮连跳两下，只会嗯嗯啊啊两声。  
樱井当他答应了，想到自己竞价自己的捐赠还是面上无光，联系让他的幕僚替他出价。松本这才想明白樱井的意图，是以为他们的捐赠太寒酸，“这幅画又不差，还是不舍得割爱？”  
樱井看向台上的古董花瓶，在灯下亮得发光好像刺痛他眼睛，“但这幅画并非名家手笔，还跟在一个亿的古董后面，要是只拍到几十万，明天一定有记者写我小气。”  
“价格拍到几千万又会被议论是来路不明，你们当职业政客的心思太重，思前想后也无非这点鸡毛蒜皮。”松本拉紧西装外套环顾四周，看不出在同樱井讲话，后排有穿西装的人拿着电话听筒没有放下过，“我还当你最中意这幅画。”他是从樱井母亲那里听说的。  
“当时多看了一眼而已，哪里谈得上喜欢。”樱井苦笑一声。他和母亲出门，在酒店走廊留意一秒钟，母亲就替他给画廊打电话，还反问他，“你不是看上这画吗？”  
松本低下头将心思收回手机屏幕，二宫发来潜在客户的详细资料，提到客户和中学时的好友往来甚密相互信任，暗示他可以从这个方向下手。他随口敷衍了樱井一句，“倒是也没说错，你不是会有所求而不得的人。”  
“那你呢？”樱井失言，不知为何想起松本和那年轻男孩的事来，许多尴尬质问涌上来，不能去问松本，只能问自己，他自我怀疑却没有答案，像是受刑。樱井打量着松本，对方一愣，茫然神情中有无辜的意味。松本的眼神像一面镜子，他在其中看到自己的不堪。  
于是他轻轻拉一拉松本的袖口，“有记者在拍。”  
松本调整坐姿等待镜头移开，余光里见到作响的闪光灯，他肩膀发酸，向樱井的方向靠近一些。樱井用口型确认他的状况。  
“想去洗手间。”松本像只猫一样皱起脸。  
樱井被逗笑了。  
平时在这类场合寸步不离樱井的秘书去了场外，松本看准时机离座。樱井不苟言笑的秘书开场前向他确认了好几次不能中途离场，松本当然是不可能听话的。  
秘书见到樱井身旁的座位空了脑中警铃已然开始作响，问樱井，樱井漫不经心地回答，他很快就回来。秘书冷笑道，要是他闯祸了倒霉的是你。樱井一直不屑对方临近大选神经过敏草木皆兵的态度，偏偏这时候松本发了信息过来，讲工作上有急事先走了，加上一个道歉的贴纸，让樱井哭笑不得。  
不停作揖的可爱贴纸很有松本的风格，然而除此之外，关于松本的一切他似乎都无法读懂了。

松本的眼皮跳到第二天。前一晚为了赶上客户的聚会，他闯了红灯被开罚单，进场了却没见到客户的影子，反倒是有人见到他要提国会正在讨论的禁止堕胎法案。这本不是他擅长的领域，松本想应付几句就过去了，对方却在不停挑衅，他没禁住反复试探，加上诸事不顺怨气积了整晚，忍不住针锋相对反驳了几句，语气称得上是恶劣。第二轮酒刚开始，松本察觉和他激烈辩论的人正是二宫透露的所谓客户从中学时代开始最信赖的朋友，他自觉颜面尽失，放下酒杯落荒而逃。他抽了半盒烟，二宫劝他看开，遇到理念不合的客户没必要勉强自己接下工作。离银行给的宽限期越来越近，他们毫无进展，冷风吹得他头疼。  
隔天樱井的秘书一早又来兴师问罪，质问他是不是从不看政治新闻，不知道和他讲话的人是野党的知名议员。有媒体拍到他们谈话，照片中的松本表情暧昧，面前摆了一排空酒杯，以此暗示他有酗酒习惯。  
“其实当时我们是在吵架，”松本停一停，“如果你有兴趣知道的话。”  
“我没有兴趣。”秘书语气板正，藏不住怒气，“‘松本润在谈话中声称执政党议员毫无人性’，属实吗？”  
“准确来说是原话是‘没有人考虑到Omega群体在妊娠及堕胎过程中的死亡率’。”  
“随便你说什么，但你这是在批评政党，还替议员表态。议员本人对这个问题都不敢随便发言。”  
松本隐隐感觉他控制不住表情，即将和樱井的秘书吵起来了。  
“我不知道也不关心他三天一变的政策主张，要去讨选票的不是我。”他按了挂断，对着屏幕上的黑白照片生闷气。  
二宫已经在他门口站了好一会儿了。  
“你什么时候来的？”  
“‘Omega群体在妊娠及堕胎过程中的死亡率’。”  
“让你见笑了。”松本给对方倒了杯水，“如果签约新客户的事情一直没有进展，我打算抵押一套房产让银行同意放款，虽然钱不是太多，总归还能再支撑一阵。”  
二宫一震，“你哪来的不动产？”  
“结婚前买的，做过公证，樱井翔不知道的，你放心。”  
“要卖房子也该我先来。”二宫叹了一口气， “我约了提合并那家律所下周见面，合并条件是保留你的职位，不过对面还没回复。”  
松本沉默一阵。  
“对不起……很抱歉。”他语无伦次。  
“客户大半是冲着你来的，”二宫拍了拍对方的肩，即使没能读懂对方的心思，“我接个电话。”  
半分钟后松本才意识到，这是通很不得了的电话。二宫向来没什么表情的面上显出一种难以名状的情绪，连年终分红看账户存款的时候松本都没见过对方如此精彩的表情。二宫隔着电波不停点头鞠躬，写字的手几乎要飞起来，松本看过好几眼才读懂，他写的是“不用破产了”。  
“昨晚的客户决定和我们签约了，而且是两年。”二宫收了线，“客户计划在国会推进几项新的法案，需要律师提供不同观点。多亏昨天你在，和你辩论大概算是一种考核。还得赶快撤回要合并的提议。”  
松本久违地松懈下来，和对方击了掌。好像能短暂忘却连日来的压抑与烦恼，他心头浮起纯粹的愉快心情，像幼稚园时做对算术题被奖励一颗糖，空气里甚至飘起很淡的信息素气味。  
二宫看到他电脑屏幕上的照片，及时泼了一盆冷水，“昨晚被记者拍到了？”  
“别提了。”松本双手捂脸，他还想在如释重负的快乐中多沉浸几分钟。  
照片角度微妙，二宫啧啧称奇，有了调侃他的心态，问他这是哪家媒体的手笔，讲财团继承人疑心重，昨晚的场合拿到邀请函还要过两道检查才能进场，竞然有记者神通广大能混入其中，不如请来律所当调查员。  
二宫一语点醒松本，他重读了配图下的文字，樱井的幕僚能提前入手并强压下去的报道，来源无非是与他的党派有渊源的媒体，这些媒体会掉转头来攻击樱井翔却绝口不提野党领袖“男性Omega不该从事全职工作”之类的争议发言，实在吊诡。  
他正在接近并不愿意面对的事实。  
“明天下午两点你有空吗？”二宫点了头。  
松本从通讯录里找到工业新闻的联系方式拨通电话，约对方明天下午会面，用了模糊说辞，“对贵司的案件很有兴趣”。  
“我以为我们不接这个案子。”二宫惊诧。  
“确实不会接。”松本对二宫说，“还要请你发邮件给一直和报社对接的对方负责人——不是刚才接电话这个，说我们搞错了日程安排，把会面提早四个小时。”  
二宫被他绕晕，“你现在打电话去改时间也来得及。”  
“我想请你当我的律师。”

樱井也看到了松本与他的政敌相谈甚欢的照片，秘书脸色铁青说教他对松本太过纵容。几小时前樱井同选举对策委员会的委员见面，劈头盖脸被骂了一通，指责他宣传失误表态不明，丢了不少选票，借题发挥翻了不少他在上个任期的旧账，让他的父亲也受牵连——原本父亲退休前谋到了大手企业的董事职位，最终却赋闲半年，去别处挂了闲职。  
相片上的松本看起来很有谈话兴致，不像在他身旁时寡言少语，为了见客户特地换了一条领带。樱井不忍心多看，“既然做了公关，就算不上很严重的事态。”  
“夫人屡教不改，公关也不能救他两次三次。”  
“他也有他的事情要顾。”  
“做了政客的夫妇划不清是非你我，就是再名声狼藉也没有分开的。”  
樱井眼神冷了下来，可惜秘书从来也不怕他，“说事实罢了。到处是貌合神离的夫妇，可也没见过有离婚的。”他听进去，字字都扎得耳朵痛。  
“二十年前父亲竞选国会议员时，我还在上学，在学校有老师和同学问我父亲为什么要支持加税，我说我也不同意。父亲知道了，说教了我一通，母亲冷眼旁观，我气不过，离家出走了。”樱井想要笑一笑，“这几年家里弟弟妹妹也遇上一样的事情，回到家和父母一句话都不讲，更不想见到我。”  
秘书打断他，“不要指桑骂槐。”  
他当年不过是被师长同学多问几句话就不耐烦，松本是被媒体围追堵截不放过工作和生活的任何细节，处处掣肘受无意义的规训，竟也不在他面前多讲一句怨言。无辜者受难，他不敢问心无愧。  
“有时候你不妨放过他。”樱井讲话时转过脸，不想流露出失态情绪，他是想要当救世主的。  
对方不再应答，樱井也知道他要问始作俑者是谁，死局难解，钥匙终归不在别人手中。

松本和报社的人约在事务所附近的咖啡厅见面，显然没有要聊工作的打算。离下午两点整差一刻钟，他不紧不慢翻完了当天的报纸，从后往前再读一遍。二宫问他，到底在等谁。松本心跳如鼓，“不知道。”  
樱井的秘书不期出现，坐在他对面，“您在等谁？”  
“在等你。”松本合上报纸，“不如先讲一讲，你是为什么来赴约的。”  
从对方第一次有意无意提起让他推掉报社的案件，松本已然起了疑心。秘书接触他的客户信息比松本更快，樱井在危急关口替他介绍客户，他难得和医生预约看诊，隔天向来自由主义的樱井母亲都来关怀他，误以为他正在备孕。松本向来有实证派作风，不相信巧合能接二连三不断发生。  
“我想知道你的消息来源，竟然能事无巨细面面俱到。”  
秘书口风不动，“情报网发达是做这行的基本。”  
“你亲自过来，是知道我下午要见谁。”松本眯起眼睛。  
“是为了阻止您犯错。已经三令五申，您不能再跟工业新闻的人有接触。我不会说出线人是谁。”  
“你可能还不知道，和报社的面谈改了时间。”松本勉强维持着笑意。  
“下午两点约见的事，只有我和二宫以及报社对接的人知道，而如果你的消息从报社那边来，不会不知道时间更改。”  
“同样二宫不会向你透露我的私事，他不知道我几时约过门诊有过外遇对象。”  
“你的线人是我，”松本眼见对面人的脸色越来越难看，“你监控了我的手机。”

难得松本到了樱井的竞选办公室，工作人员感到稀奇，小声议论着很少露面却面色不善的议员夫人闯进樱井的房间，想必是暴风雨来临的预兆。  
风暴中心的松本润装作很平静，平静到樱井不知所谓，他微微皱着眉，看向松本眼底。  
松本坐立难安起来，还要保持镇定，“你有话要跟我讲。”  
“你想听什么？”樱井替他倒了杯茶，“空调温度低了有点冷？”  
“是你一早知道还忍住不说那件事。”松本捧起茶杯，手心烫得麻木。  
樱井没有挑明，“我并不在意。”他思前想后自我折磨好几天，想清楚只要松本愿意留在他身边，他就能装作一切都不曾发生，然而松本主动捅破窗户纸，他没想好应对。  
“那也不好奇吗？别人是怎么知道这件事。”松本将录音笔客气地送到樱井面前，按下播放键。  
录音里他的秘书承认从三个月前开始监控松本的电话、邮件和社交账号，前一日他声称被压下的关于松本与他的竞争对手谈话的报道是伪造的。  
这是对付政敌才会用的抹黑手段。  
樱井听不下去伸手关掉了录音，“对不起，我不知道有这样的事发生。”  
“起初我怀疑了很多人，怀疑过西川君，怀疑过我的医生，甚至怀疑过二宫，”松本的声音越来越轻，“最后才想到是你。”  
“不是我。”樱井想抓住他的手，被松本挣脱开。  
松本的语气让他感到微妙的恐惧，“不是你就好。另外有一件想跟你确认的事。”  
“你讲过和我结婚是因为我们的信息素匹配度很高，”他没等樱井回答，“可是原本给你介绍的联姻对象，其实你们的匹配度更高吧。”松本和记者见面时看到了原始报告，他不敢轻信，也不想被人利用。  
樱井被他问住，没有肯定也没有否定。松本到底找到心理安慰，至少樱井不会对他说谎。  
他好像已经用尽力气，推过去一份文件，手在发颤，“虽然你说不在意，还是告诉你一声。”  
樱井认出文件抬头是松本常去的诊所，一时闪过许多说不清道不明的念头，“过去的事过去了——我们还能从头来过。”  
翻开是松本的体检报告。  
“让你母亲失望了。我只是激素水平紊乱，并没有怀孕，”松本摇头，“还对所有抑制剂都产生了抗药性。但以后会尽量不麻烦你。”  
“我们私下就不要再见面了。如果今后有些场合需要我露脸，请你的秘书联系我确认日程，我会尽力而为。”  
“方便的话，监控到的有关我的数据，也请你帮忙一并删除。录音我不会公开，请你放心。”  
公事公办的气氛让樱井感到僵硬，他陷入一种滑稽的不知所措之中，好像在看一幕独角戏，松本对他定罪量刑，而他不需要有台词。  
松本起身告辞，“多谢你，樱井さん。”


	5. Chapter 5

他知道自己格格不入。  
樱井翔站在玄关前，低头闻到自己衣领上混杂的气味，不同的酒精和不同的人。面前是一室冷风，吹得他打了个喷嚏。他走过去推上窗户，出门时留下的满屋酒气已经寻不见了，想必是松本润替他开窗通风。  
松本自一个月前搬出去，有时会趁他不在家时来取必需的生活物品，也会好心顺手收拾他没来得及做分类处理的垃圾，大多是空酒瓶。  
就是这种地方让他狠不下心。樱井打开冰箱取出最后一罐啤酒，酒精落肚有如放下他的心，他有了面对现实的勇气。  
秘书临走之前提醒他联系松本，明天是投票日，有必要让松本到投票站露面。樱井头疼，借口不想在家谈公事，问怎么不让竞选办公室的工作人员联系松本。秘书头也不抬地回他，打了一天电话没人接。  
他和松本分居的事并没有太多人知道，他的秘书至今以为危机早已解除——在樱井翔要他销毁全部窃听数据的时候。樱井翔懒得看他，想他每月付高额薪水雇来的秘书只制造麻烦不解决问题，最终受罪的还是自己。  
樱井尚在发情期的末尾，精神要对抗爆发的信息素，抑制剂混合酒精吞下去，只让人觉得疲劳。Alpha的发情期往往伴随精神亢奋，他整夜整夜睡不着觉，依赖药物的镇静作用忘却身体本能。有天他在有如机械运作的手淫中沉默惊醒，松本润也是如此独自度过发情期的，痛苦折磨，自我怀疑。  
他坐在地毯上划手机，把松本所有社交账号划了一遍，对方最近似乎工作繁忙，不再发私下拍的照片。樱井接着向下翻，在松本的自拍和眼花缭乱的风景照中间看到了自己。是他们某次被安排妥当的约会，樱井找到远处的一二三台摄像机，松本按下快门偷拍他绷紧的侧脸，照片下的配文是很有对方风格的一串emoji字符。他不知道这张照片是否也应当看作约会安排的其中一环，樱井放大了照片多看两眼，是拍的很不错的。  
他不合时宜地想起上一次和松本做爱，信息素蛊惑太深，他几乎不记得性事中的任何细节和对方有过的表情。松本做爱时是不出声的，即使到了高潮也只是微微张开嘴，吐息扼在唇间，泪水蓄在眼眶，望住他像望一片雾，不似年轻时气势热烈，眼里的火像要燃尽他。只是他不说，樱井也能读懂他深不见底的渴望与索求。  
樱井想念对方的气味和体温，不可见的一片欲念烧起来，他忽然有些后悔没有记住更多，那也许是他最后一次和松本做爱，手心也变得更热。  
他一鼓作气，用燥热的手拨出一通艰难的电话，冷淡的拨号音响了三下，樱井清醒了些，想到对方也有可能不接电话，尤其看到是他的号码。他没想好对策。  
幸好电话接通了。  
隔着电波传来被刻意遮掩的嘈杂和松本润疲惫的嗓音，问候用了敬语。  
樱井硬着头皮回，“是我。”  
沉默一阵，樱井猜对方大概是在确认来电显示。趁对方还没挂断，他说要拜托松本去投票的事，语速太快，松本听得发晕。  
松本讲话比平时更慢，每个字都像是挤出来的，问他应该几点钟出现，“是不是该和你一起。”  
“你愿意是最好，”樱井讲他预计开始投票前就会到，“不愿意也没关系。”  
电话另一头哦了一声，说要看工作进度。  
“你最近住在哪？”  
樱井转了话题，心跳加快，怕松本不想理会他无意义的寒暄问题。然而松本也累得不想同他周旋，愣愣地回答，在办公室。  
“我说你啊，”樱井含了啤酒，口齿模糊，“差不多是时候回来了吧。”  
“什么？”松本没听清。  
“你已经搬出去一个多月，再怎么生气也该想通了，我可是从来没生过你的气，二十五岁之后就再没有过。”  
“知道你和那个小朋友在约会的时候也没有生气，对方可是找上门来了，虽说知道的时候还是有一点不舒服，无关紧要，你已经和他分手了。”  
“如果你喜欢上了那个小男孩，可能我还是会生气吧。”  
“电话被窃听的事我完全不知情，也算不上哪里做错，”樱井抽了抽鼻子，嗓音低落下去，“怎么就不能原谅我呢。”  
松本隐约感到如果他不出声阻止，对方就要说出不可挽回的话来了，“喝多了？”  
“没有！只是喝了一点。”樱井打了个酒嗝，说话时几近混沌呜咽。  
松本听得心慌，只怕再多讲一句他就要投降，只让他早些休息，匆忙挂断电话。  
电话通了不到五分钟，樱井感到自己的手心转凉，佯装的醉意清醒了一半，意识到自己做了丢脸的事。他躺到地毯上，松本润挑的羊毛地毯质地柔软。他看见天花板上的顶灯灯罩裂开一条缝隙，而今晚注定漫长难眠。

第二天一早樱井翔挂着黑眼圈去投票站，他的秘书见惯不惊，让化妆师多用遮瑕膏。大号化妆刷在他面上扫来扫去，樱井终于感到困意，背下去的采访稿没有一句记住。  
“夫人几点到？”秘书的声音轻飘飘的。  
“他说有空就来。”  
秘书叹了口气，让电话另一边的媒体主管重写了采访提纲中有关松本润的部分。过了两分钟更新过的手稿递到樱井手里，他并没有接，秘书多看了一眼，才发现他睡着了。  
照惯例候选人是要在开票后第一时间进去投票的，樱井投完票走出票站，面对媒体讲了诸如鼓励选民积极投票之类的套话，采访结束松本润也没有出现，他对此并没有太意外。  
等他上了车，秘书早等在助手席，“您和夫人还没有和好吗？”  
“拜你所赐。”樱井闭着眼，是用开玩笑的语气讲的。他倒也并没有为此想要责怪秘书或是竞选团队的其他人，换作是其他人也会做出同样的选择。他自小见父母就是如此，在家经年累月不说一句话，镜头前还是能熟练地扮作恩爱，母亲每月收到来自父亲竞选主管的各式文件，然后木然地对着媒体复述。政治竞选时常演变成一场闹剧，任何人在其中只能做顺从的演员。樱井翔忍不住想，只是松本润不属于这个世界。  
秘书絮絮地讲，他捕捉到其中一个词才清醒一点，“我没写败选演说。”  
做这行的人其实看重玄之又玄的迷信传统，不做万全准备不写败选演说最忌讳，秘书立刻紧张起来，让司机掉头送樱井回家，嘱咐他不写完不能出门。  
下车前，秘书从社交网站上刷出一条，“夫人出现在票站了。”樱井摆了摆手，没有看一眼。

败选演说并不很容易写。  
樱井烧了三根烟，绕着整间公寓转了两圈，坐在电脑前只写了两句，又站起来，感到自己焦躁，重新点了一根烟平复心情。  
他试图回想过往经验，却想不起任何一次撰写演说的过程，他从未发表过败选演说，好像所有运气都用在这件事上。  
突然响起的锁匙声救了他。  
他冲到公寓门前，松本润见到是他陡然一惊，却做不出什么表情，“抱歉，不知道你在家，打扰了。”  
松本面色苍白，每走一步都扶着墙壁，经过樱井身边时，樱井自然地托住他，松本顿住脚步，气氛忽而有些微妙。天气寒冷，松本将羽绒外套裹得很紧，额前手心却汗湿一片。樱井适时咳嗽一声，“要不要先去洗澡？”

他不好跟着松本进浴室，在门口远远地喊了一声，让松本可以随时求助，也不晓得隔了水声是否让对方听见。他见到松本虚脱无力，后颈有一块圆形贴片，知道是对方到了发情期。  
松本面对他时仍然戒备，但当他靠近时攥紧的手却稍稍放松。樱井这会儿不大清爽的脑袋转了半圈，才想起自己的信息素能够安抚结合过的Omega。  
门内一阵惊人的闷响，他将拉门推开一条缝隙，松本润摔在地砖上，正迟缓地支撑起身体。樱井眼睛一热，过去一言不发扶起他，替他披上睡衣，拖着松本走到卧室将他按在座椅上，打开了风筒。  
松本闻到浓郁的玫瑰气味，想起了自己不定时就会发作的花粉症。任何花的香气都会让他绷紧神经难以呼吸，唯独玫瑰例外。生理特征使然，他对着樱井总是容易软弱，只是见到对方的脸防备心就卸下大半，又见樱井疲惫的神色，听见对方在他身后悄悄打哈欠，反倒愈发心疼了，疑心是自己做得过头。他又贪恋着对方的信息素气味夹紧，樱井的手指穿过他的发间，松本夹紧双腿，感到自己像只发情的兔子。  
放下风筒，樱井缠起风筒的电线，他不大擅长做这个，很难绕成整齐漂亮的形状。转身时他的衬衫被松本捉住一角，呼吸交错停顿，松本的眼睫颤动了几下，樱井听见对方哑声说，“我想睡一会儿。”  
他仍不说话。  
樱井看着他躺下替他掖好被角，松本慌张起来想要留住他，迟疑地去扣对方的手，被樱井逃开。对方站在床榻边居高临下地看他，和他茫然的眼神，看过一眼便转身出去了。  
松本慢慢将自己的脸藏进被子里，他失落地想自己没脸再见樱井了。  
过了半分钟樱井拍了拍团成茧的松本，递过去一杯温水。松本垂着眼看瓷杯里白茫茫的一片，也不想看樱井的脸，放下水杯又钻回去当鸵鸟。  
樱井忽然笑了，“怎么还像小孩子。”  
松本在茧里动了动。  
他的茧被揭开，樱井在他身旁躺下，轻声讲蒙住头要当心呼吸不通。松本睁开眼对着樱井的胸膛，隔得不算近，他刻意再挪远一点，对方身上的气味让他心安。  
等着他睡熟，樱井才靠得近一些，环住松本的肩膀。松本睡时习惯把身体蜷缩起来，到了这个年纪也没彻底改过来。樱井叹了口气想笑，对方年轻时的习惯气性至今未改，其实是很可爱的，转念又想，明明是很好哄的软和脾气，却也会在独自煎熬后变得生硬寡言，要跟他划清界限。

下午过半樱井才醒来，胸前毛茸茸的脑袋诡异地动了动，他没听到对方的呼吸声，于是心照不宣，他和松本似乎很久没有如此平和地相拥入眠。直到肩膀一阵酸痛，樱井艰难地活动着手臂，松本抬眼时，目光像没睡醒的猫，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的手臂才放开。  
樱井伸手去揉他的头发，讲要去替他倒水，Omega在发情期需要持续地补充水分。松本看他的背影，白衬衫皱皱巴巴，难道就要如此轻易原谅樱井？他想或许樱井和自己都能装作无知，如一切从没发生，平日当逢场作戏，被信息素冲昏头脑才能做庸常伴侣。他还是依赖他，不舍得他，等待着他。跨不过七情六欲，只好做懦弱凡人。  
门虚掩着，松本听到起居室忽然涌入的人声，作为律师他对此再熟悉不过。他慌忙冲出门，来不及穿鞋。  
樱井和面前一群黑西服讲过场面话，走过来推他进卧室，表情故作轻松，说只是循例问话，很快就回来。松本比他紧张几倍，嘱咐他行使沉默权不要回答警察的任何问题，又讲要联络他的竞选办公室。樱井还有余裕笑得出来，他背对着门口的警察，打的手势只有松本能看见。松本顺着他的手势望向窗外，远处涌起海雾般的云朵。


End file.
